Karaoke Night
by HetaRussia
Summary: The Avengers have nothing better to do so they take a trip out to a pub where the begin to try and out do each other by singing songs! The Summary sucks, but the story is better. And Loki's there!
1. Lets Go To The Pub & Go!

**HetaRussia here and this time with a whole new story idea, for our Avengers! Enjoy.**

* * *

It was all quite through out the Stark Tower, the gang known as the Avengers all sat in the living in casual wear. It been awhile since anything has happened, villainy wise, only major thing is rebuilding the city. The attack on Manhattan had happened about two months ago, and Loki had and still is servering his time. But it is still a sensitive topic in the city, sometimes they meet people who thank them, or come up asking about Loki and how will they treat him if he returns. The response us always "Your welcome, and we will continue to keep this city safe!" or "If he returns, rest assured S.H.E.I.L.D will have everything under control, and if he dares show his face he will most likely never see the day of light again.

But now...they had nothing to do. They found nothing interesting on television or on the radio. Training became boring just as everything else! Clint laid spiraled on the couch, huffing, he had Natasha's head resting on his lap. Bruce was simply staying quiet, his breathing short for he was trying to stay calm, Steve sat doodling a picture of a setting sun. Tony sighed and suddenly stood up dropping his fork that he was mindlessly playing with "Okay...everyone get their coats, we're going out. Jarvis bring the car out front, I'm gonna get blondy."

_**"Yes sir..."**_

As the others filed out Tony went to the elevator to the middle level and walked the halls till he reached a room which resembled a hospital room. Inside was large glass windows and hard white walls and floors. An in the center was a large glass cell and inside it held Loki. He entered the pass-code for the room and enters it, inside he hears the deep booming voice that belongs to none other than Thor. "Hey Goldie Locks...we're leaving." he said. Thor gave him a sad look, his blue eyes turned to Loki, who was already making his way to the thin slab of metal that hung by chains that worked as his small, uncomfortable bed. Both Thor and Tony watched Loki climb onto it and laid curled like a cat on his side, back facing them.

"Where are we going, Stark?" "To a pub." "A what?" "A pub...you know, music, drinking..." "Ah!" Tony was about to walk out when Thor grabbed his arm "What about Loki?" he asked looking over at his brother. Tony thought for a few moments then said "Donner, do you want to come with us?" he asked, he sorta hoped Loki would say no. He didn't feel like having the town come after them. Loki sat up some and looked slightly confused, one eyebrow raised and he tilted his head to the left some "Stark...are you...are you asking me if I wish to accompany you and the Avengers on an outing?" he asked he sounded confused. For Loki was never invited anywhere, and he was overjoyed to hear Stark inviting him, though he wouldn't show it.

"I will love to accompany you." he said sliding off the metal bed. Tony nodded and went to the control panel and hit a few buttons, the glass doors slid open with a soft hiss and freed Loki. "Okay, do you have a coat?" he asked the trickster, he knew the answer, he just wanted to mess with him. Loki shook his head, and Tony nodded. He lead the brothers out of the room and Thor stopped by his room taking out a dark brown jacket with fur on the inside. He took up another one, which was blue and exited his room, he crossed the hallway to the other men "Brother, you shall wear this!" he said throwing the garment at his brother, who fumbled in catching it. Loki held it up at an arms length "Brother, this will be more of a gown on me..." he said, he tried keeping the annoyance out of his voice for he knew Thor was trying but, seriously? Thor was about to speak but Tony interrupted when he emerged from the coat closet "Here you go." he said holding up a black hoodie in the center was a light blue circle in the center over the heart.

Loki took it and looked at it curiously, that light...where has he seen it before? He happens to look up at Tony and he glared, oh yeah..."Stark...one would say having garments of ones self is being conceded." Loki said in a tone of matter of fact. Tony simply petted Loki's head and walked off "Come on Loki, simply were the sweater, it matters not the look." Thor said and left to meet the others. Loki frowned as he pulled on the hoodie "Its not green..." he said pouting. Loki walked out the door and made his way to the others, Clint noticed him first and glared "What's _that_ doing here!" he snarled pointing at Loki. "Stark invited me." Loki said with a sickening sweet smile and a chuckle. Clint turns to Tony "Seriously!?" he said "Why!?" he cried. Tony "He looked bored and I did say _everyone_!" he laughed. Tony climbed into the the driver seat "I call shotgun!" both Thor and Steve said simultaneously. Both stared at each other and then a small civil debate broke out. "Thor, go on you take it." "No...friend Rogers. You called it first, you take it." "Nah, its fine, I'm positive you take it."

They kept at this for a few moments before Natasha called from inside the car "Ladies stop arguing and get inside!" Thor nodded and gently pushed Steve into the passenger seat of the large black van and climbed inside. Tony started the van and pulled away, with Steve in the seat over, then Natasha and Client behind them, then Thor, and Bruce behind them and Loki in the far back.

* * *

When the van pulled up into the parking lot of _Kirkland's Pub & Go_ the Avengers and Loki climbed out of the vehicle. "So this is a...pub?" asked Loki confused "No, its Starks Tower!" snarled Clint, Loki rolled his eyes in response clearly unfazed. "Its colorful...like the Bifrost!" Thor said, his eyes shining with delight. "This is nothing compared to the inside."

Natasha said as she looped an arm around Clint. The gang walk towards the door and Loki started feeling uneasy, the humans inside were surely going to recognize him and most likely wish harm upon him, but he had his brother with him and Thor always said he would protect him. Loki unconsciously moved closer to the thunderous god and hid behind him.

The room was loud and noisy, there were road signs hanging on the walls, with deer heads here and there, large groups of people gathered around a pool table while others played darts. In the far back was a stage and a large television screen, Thor and Loki took all this in and they were amazed "Stark, how does one go about making such establishments with such chaos?" asked Loki. "Simple, brother. You introduce the beer!" Thor said laughing wildly. Loki rolled his eyes. A bartender approached them, and Loki tugged the hood over his head dipping it some to hide his face as she lead them to their seats.

* * *

With them each and all settled in, with their drinks and food of choice they begin chatting away, well the Avengers at least. Loki sat quietly and tried to stay hidden. Tony looked up from his bottle of beer and smirked "Well would you look at that. Its a karaoke machine." _"Karaoke?"_ the brothers asked together. "Its a machine that gives you a list of songs and the words to them and you sing along." Natasha said happily. "Interesting...I think I would like to try this, Karaoke!" said Thor smiling. "Here, I'll show you how it works!" said Tony getting up and going over the machine.

* * *

**Hehehe, bet you guys would never guess the song Stark is going to sing~ ** reviews?


	2. Tony's Turn

**Okay heres chap two~**

* * *

The lights in the pub dimmed and the other Avengers plus Loki looked up and saw Tony standing there on the stage next to the machine after he had selected his song. He bobbed his head as the song began and he tapped his foot. "I have a bad feeling about this one..." Bruce said softly with a smile. "I agree..." chimmed Clint. "Stark is our friend, we should have more faith in him." Thor said, he looked back down at the menu which stays at the table in case you wished to order more food and drink. Then Starks voice rang out.

**_"I am Iron Man!"_** Shouted Tony.

Thor looked slightly confused "Why does he share with everyone that he is the Man of Iron?" he asked confused. "Because he has no shame, or respect to keep a low profile." snapped Pepper who had just walked up. While the others listened and talked Tony kept going:

_**"Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind? Can he walk at all, Or if he moves will he fall?"**_

Steve looked curiously "Is this song really about him?" he asked, if it was, then Tony must have been a really great hero before the Avengers. "Nah. This song is much older than Tony, but it does sound like it can be about him." Clint replied with a smile. "Just because it mentions the Man of Irons name, doesn't mean anything..." snarled Loki, but Clint threw him a nasty look "Shut up! No one asked you to come. So you better be thankful someone even wants your scrawny useless self around." he snapped. Thor glares at Client and turns to Loki who was looking down at Barton's glass, Thor knew what he was doing.

_**"Is he alive or dead? Has he thoughts within his head? We'll just pass him there! Why should we even care?" **_

Tony continued to sing. He became more and more excited with each lyric oblivious to the scene below. Clint reached for his drink, and brought it up to his lips, sipped and promptly spat it out "Ugh! Disgusting!" he roared. In his glass was a liquid that resembled apple juice, but wasn't apple juice. Loki broke out laughing "Sorry, did I ruin your drink, Eaglevision?" said Loki in a tone that showed he really didn't care. "Hawkeye! Hawkeye! That my name, Loserki!" he snapped.

Loki blinked confused "Is that the best you got? Thor's belches have better come backs than that." said Loki.

_**"He was turned to steel! In the great magnetic field! When he traveled time, for the future of mankind!"**_

Tony really seemed to be enjoying himself as he sang.

_**"Nobody wants him! He just stares at the world! Planning his vengeance, that he will soon unfold!"**_ he said, really getting into it. He moved his entire body to match the perfect moves for the perfect beats. Steve smirked and thought about giving this a go. He never even heard of this song before, let alone karaoke, but it looked like fun!

_**"Now the time is here! For Iron Man to spread fear! Vengeance from the grave! Kills the people he once saved!"**_

Tony continued to sing though to the others they knew the real reason to him choosing this song.

_**"Nobody wants him! They just turn their heads! Nobody helps him! Now he has his revenge!"**_ he said stressing the word revenge. _**"Heavy boots of lead! Fills his victims full of dread! Running as fast as they can Iron Man lives again!"**_

Tony screams out the word again smiling and panting heavily as everyone (except Loki) stands and cheers "Iron Man! Iron Man!" Tony walks off the stage and is greeted by a kiss and a hug from Pepper "You do realize that song has nothing to do with you right?" she said laughing. Tony nods "It doesn't? Hmm I just wanted to sing it because it had name in it!" he said kissing her back. "So who's next?"

* * *

**hey hey! SO yeah upon doing this chapter I learned that song had nothing to do with Iron Man...all these years... and two song lyrics will be bold and italicized**.


	3. Bruce's Turn

**Okay here's the next one**

* * *

Bruce had been watching Stark the entire time, he wanted to give this a shot, but what song? What song would be best for him...there weren't any song with 'Hulk' in them. Steve also seemed excited but right as Steve pushed up his chair, Bruce was already up and walking to the machine. Steve looked at the others, clearly they didn't notice Bruce leave. Loki was in Clint's face daring him to ram the arrow that he keeps talking about through his skull, which lead to Clint falling back to his seat. Thor was chewing lazily on his third hamburger "Brother, now you know its not the best to tease friend Clint." "He's not my friend..." Loki snarled "I don't have any friends..." he added under his breath.

Steve took hold of his cola and sipped at it lazily when suddenly the lights dimmed and a all to familiar voice rang out:

_**"Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa!"**_

The Avengers and Loki looked up and saw the meek and mild scientist on the stage with the microphone.

_**"I'm waking up to ash and dust, I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust, I'm breathing in the chemicals."**_

The others were at a lost to the kind of song he was singing, but Loki so far was enjoying it. It sounded powerful and so meaning full. _**"**_

_**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse! Whoa!"**_

"What song is this? asked Steve looking a Loki, Loki threw him a glare "How should I know _Midgardian_? I never heard of such song." "I cant really tell, but I know I heard it from some where..." Natasha said. Their gaze never left the man on stage.

_**"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones! Enough to make my systems blow! Welcome to the new age, to the new age. Welcome to the new age, to the new age!"**_

_**"Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh"**_

_**"I'm radioactive, radioactive! Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!"**_

Tony face-palmed "That makes sense...closest thing to a Hulk song were going to get." he said smiling. Thor howled out, cheering on Bruce, who was moving his entire body, truly feeling the song.

_**"I raise my flags, don my clothes. It's a revolution, I suppose...We're painted red to fit right in, Whoa."**_

It went silent for a few heartbeats

_**"I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse."**_

_**"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones! Enough to make my systems blow! Welcome to the new age, to the new age! Welcome to the new age, to the new age!"**_

Everyone in the Pub was cheering and roaring with excitement as Bruce continued to sing his song.

_**"Whoa oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive! Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!" **_he cheered_**.**_

_**"All systems go, the sun hasn't died! Deep in my bones, straight from inside!"**_ _**"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones! Enough to make my systems blow!" **_he fist pumped the air and did mini jumps

_**"Welcome to the new age, to the new age! Welcome to the new age, to the new age!"**_

Steve was smiling "Whoa...Bruce is really good at singing! I didn't expect that of him." "Well one is never able to know much about a person if one doesn't seek out companionship or none is given." Loki said looking down at his drink which was now turned into a liquid version of Pisa. "Tsk. Are you hinting at something, Reindeer Games?" "No...or do you wish for me to say 'no' in other languages?" he asked curiously. "Oh a wise guy."

**_"Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive! Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive!"_**

Bruce said finishing the song, he was smiling panting heavily. He bowed and placed the mic down as the cheers filled the room with a strong energy and it caused the others to itch to go up there "Everyone is so passionate about this, it makes me happy. And that song, it felt like me and the Other Guy." Tony put an arm around his geeky friend and handed him a glass of wine "Can anyone top that?"

* * *

**So did the song sound like Bruce? His was a bit tricky. Also anyone who can guess who the Pub is named after gets a free hug from Loki! ** review?


	4. Thor's Turn

***throws three and rolls away***

* * *

Steve made a move to get up but quickly sat back down when he heard a loud clatter, he looked up and saw Thor already making his way to the karaoke machine. Steve just sighed, he will go up there but he still is unsure of the song he should sing. Thor looked down at the mini screen and flipped through the selection and tilted his head to the side till he recongized one song.

"That oaf...I highly doubt he knows what he doing." snarled Loki he rolled his eyes and he took up his glass and sipped at his water. He didn't notice that the song started "I highly doubt he even knows how to-OW!" he hissed glaring at Natasha and Pepper "What was that for!?" he growled irritably "Thor is singing!" they snapped. Loki rolled his eyes and folded his arms over the table and rested his head on them.

Thor smirked as the lyrics emerged

_**"You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back. Where there is love, I'll be there~"**_ he sang

With those lyrics everyone burst out in screams of joy and hoots of cheers. "He's singing Micheal Jackson?" asked Clint curiously "I didnt know he knew that song." added Natasha smiling. "Who?" asked Steve and Loki simultaneously they looked utterly confused "He was a great singer and very popular." Natasha said.

_**"I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do. Just call my name and I'll be there..." **_he said stepping from the stage and advanced to Loki.

_**"And oh - I'll be there to comfort you, build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you.I'll be there with a love that's strong, I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on - yes I will, yes I will!"**_

He sang it came out booming yet angelic, as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, in return Loki kept his gaze straight on the Widow, he couldn't look at Thor.

_**"Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter. Togetherness, well that's all I'm after. Whenever you need me, I'll be there, I'll be there to protect you, with an unselfish love I respect you. Just call my name and I'll be there."**_

Loki felt his eyes stinging and he laid his head down on refolded arms and closed his eyes to hide the welding tears as memories of his past welded up, so many times he has cried out for Thor, be it he fell off his horse, he had fell down and scraped his knee, bullied, sad whatever. And he, Thor his older brother would drop whatever he was doing to tend to his brother. And this song only brought that back.

_**"If you should ever find someone new, I know she'd better be good to you 'Cos if she doesn't, I'll be there."**_

Thor said that sounded more as more of a threat. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, and Loki all sweatdropped "Did he just threaten the person who could potentially love you?" asked Pepper.

_**"Don't you know, Loki, yeah yeah. I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there." **_Thor sang.

_**"(Just look over your shoulders, Loki - ooh)"**_

Loki only squeezed his eyes tighter afraid they well soon betray him.

_**"I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there..."**_ _**"Don't you know, Loki, yeah yeah..."**_

He sang out rubbing his brothers back. "I love you brother." he added and kissed the top of his head. Without warning Loki leapt up and asked directions to the nearest restroom while keeping is face hidden. "I wonder if anyone recognize that Thor said Loki..." Clint looked around and notice some people looked weary. He then had an idea,a nasty one but and idea.

"Was that song meant for Loki?" asked Steve, Thor nods "My brother needs to remember that I love him...and even if father is disappointed in him, I will never be. Despite his background Loki is a good person, just confused." he said softly.

Thor followed after his brother and entered the restroom "Brother I..." he stopped seeing Loki standing over the sink washing his face, clearly hiding something. The two stood in silence for a moment, long leaning over the sink head bowed and gripping the sides of the white glass, while the older one stood arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

Loki didn't look up but he started to speak "Why would you choose such lyrics? Was it break me? Was to show compassion?" he asked distastefully. Thor shook his head "It was to show you, that you don't need father...that you have me and that is all you need." he said walking over to his sibling and hugged him "You will always make me proud." he said rubbing his back, Loki buried his face in his brothers shoulder and nods.

When they returned they noticed Clint on stage and Steve silently fuming. "Is friend Client going?" asked Thor "It appears so...I wonder which monstrosity of a tune he'll be belting out this round." snickers Loki.

* * *

**Okay here I'm now stuck, What should Clint sing? and Natasha...well I have an idea for here and Loki needs one too. For Loki I was thinking maybe a song that shows how he truly feels. And will Steve ever get his turn?** **review! please?**


	5. Clint's Turn

**HetaRussia here, and sorry for the wait. Clint stumped me for awhile but here he is!**

* * *

Clint held up the microphone and smirked as he selected his song.

Loki sat back down along with Thor, who repicked up his menu "Ordering another course? Seriously brother how much can you eat?" he asked him with a tiny smirk. Thor simply grinned "We are heroes brother, we eat a lot." Loki's smirk faulters and he looks down "No...your the hero." he said his eyes down casted.

Thor frowns but before he could say anything a song started, the group turns their heads up and stares at Clint:

_**"Shipwreck in a sea of faces. There's a dreamy world up there. Dear friends in higher places, carry me away from here."**_

Tony lifts an eyebrow, he had a inkling to what his birdy friend was singing.

_**"Travel light, let the sun eclipse you. 'Cause your flight is about to leave, and there's more to this brave adventure than you'd ever believe."**_

Steve smiled out of all the songs sung this one sounded light hearted. He liked those kinds of songs, not like the dark song Tony sang, he enjoyed listening to Bruce's for it fit the man. But this one was new, and fresh.

_**"Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you. Wide eyes will always brighten the blue chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery. 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high, so bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind... And take to the sky (you take to the sky)!"**_

Loki looked intrigued "So this is about flight, for a Midgardian without flight abilities?" he said smirking. "It appears that way." Thor said, who now had a piece of cake, he lifted the entire piece and brought it to his mouth, proceeding to chew on it. Loki grew a mischievous smile and his fingers began to spark "Well, I can fix that..." he said but his trick was cut short by the flame haired women.

"Not today. Bad enough you already have two strikes against you."

"Two? I haven't played out this one, how on Asgard could it possibly be two?"

"You attacked Earth and your prank on Clint."

Loki _oh'd_ and he looked back at Client.

_**"On the heels of war and wonder. There's a stormy world up there. You can't whisper above the thunder, but you can fly anywhere."**_ _**"Purple burst of paper birds, this picture paints a thousand words. So take a breath of myth and mystery and don't look back."**_ sang out Client.

Loki was growing antsy with the need to humiliate Clint, he hated him, and vice versa but how?

_**"Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you. Wide eyes will always brighten the blue chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery. 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high. So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sky (you take to the sky)!"**_

Thor smiled "Friend Clint he is a good singer." Tony nods and sips at his Scotch "Though I prefer my song I sang over yours any day." Thor simply boomed with laughter.

_**"There's a realm above the trees, where the lost are finally found. Touch your feathers to the breeze and leave the ground."**_ _**"Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you. Wide eyes will always brighten the blue chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery. 'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind And take to the sky (You take to the sky)!**_" he finished off strongly and smiled widely.

Everyone (again minus Loki) was in a fit of cheers.

Clint was smiling, it wasn't really the song he was aiming for but it was better than nothing and hey he had fun. He hopped down off the stage and was met with Natasha who was now embracing him and kissing him "You were awesome." she said leading him back to his seat.

He sat down with a _squelch_ and he stiffened and hopped up and looked at his seat, it was covered in bird droppings, above him he heard the chirps of a Hawk sat over him on the chandelier that hung over their table, Clint looked up at Loki glaring.

The trickster smiled his infamous smile and said "You've been_ Loki'd_." he laughs and leans back into his seat. Clint was about jump over the table and grab Loki but Tony slammed his fist down in realization "That's where I heard your song! That owl movie..." Everyone just stared a Tony. "So who will be making a fool out of themselves next?" asked the trickster.

* * *

**Clints song was requested by may baby brother. Since he told me it mentions "Birds eye view" and I thought about how he was always high up when he was fighting. Thank You baby bro.**


	6. Natasha's Turn

**Okay here's the next installment!**

* * *

Steve was going up, he was going to take this chance and no one was going to stop him! Except for maybe...the fact Natasha already made her way up to the stage...and he was a gentleman.

_"Maybe...next time."_

Natasha stood over the machine and she was going to select her song when her eyes locked with Loki's. And she remember the time he interrogated her and mocked her for falling for Clint.

And then she knew the perfect song.

"Why was she staring at _you_?" growled Clint, Loki shrugged "How am I suppose to that...maybe she wants_ us_ shipped? What would the fans call us? _WidowFrost? BlackFrost?_ Oh, I love the sound of that one _BlackFrost_..." Loki said grinning. Tony chuckled "Whoa...I was actually thinking with all the tension you two are exerting it would be _HawkFrost_ or _FrostEye._" he said.

Bruce laughed "I like the second one." Clint was becoming red from the embarrassment of the whole Shipping pairings. He was about to say something but a all to familiar tune began to play.

_**"If there's a prize for rotten judgment...I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation... That's ancient history, been there, done that!"**_ Natasha sang out.

Automated voices suddenly sang out_** "Who'd'ya think you're kiddin' He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, Honey, we can see right through you Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of!"**_ they said with the voices of the characters.

Thor blinked a bit surprised "I know this song...I think its from a child's film." _**"**_

_**No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no!"**_ sang Natasha.

The automated voice _**"You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh."**_ _**"It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love. I thought my heart had learned its lesson...it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl. Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, Oh!"**_

Loki smirked and turned to Clint "It sounds like she is desperately trying not to fall for you HawkSight." he said smiling. "HAWKEYE! MY NAMES HAWKEYE!" Client barked. Bruce sighed and continued to watch the Russian, he never knew she could sing "She's amazing." he whispered under his breath.

Tony glanced at him and then at the Agent "I don't see what you see in her." Bruce just shrugged "I blame her singing..." he said meekly. Steve nods "I think that's what it is."

All the while Natasha continues to sings

_**"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it bad!"**_ added the automated voice.

Natasha adds _**"Whoa! No chance, now way I won't say it, no, no..."**_

Automated voice _**"Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love!"**_

Natasha _**"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!"**_

Automated Voice _**"You're doin flips read our lips. You're in love!"**_

Natasha _**"You're way off base I won't say it! Get off my case I won't say it!"**_

Everyone loved how passionate she sounded when she sang. Thor was clapping even though the song wasn't over.

Automated voice _**"Girl, don't be proud. It's O.K. you're in love!"**_

Natasha was now smiling, looking down at Clint _**"Oh... At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."**_

The automated voice finish with a "Ooh lalalala ahh~" but by then she had hopped off the stage and was being applauded she was blushing madly and it made her feel happy. "

You rock!" Tony said laughing, he turns to Pepper who was eating some Cinnamon bun "Why not go up there?" he asked her. She simply shook her head "I'm just here for a snack." Tony looked hurt "What? Why not me? I'm way better than a sugary snack. And too, I can be just as sweet." he said mocking the treat "Pepper, come on!"

With everyone distracted Steve finally pushed himself up and jogged up to the stage and grabbed the microphone "Finally..." he breathed.

* * *

**Yay. I tried thinking of other songs, but this one kept coming back. I guess because Loki in the movie said she fell in love, and she didn't exactly deny it. **


	7. Steve's Turn

***pushes Loki forward* Loki: "To the Midgardians of Midgard, I'm burden with glorious purpose to say thank you for supporting this****_ Fanfiction _****as you call it. Though I assure many of you read this, but there are two that struck me as interesting. *does gesturing motion* and their names are 'Serialkiller13' and 'Texmex007' we appreciate the reviews. *Bows* **

* * *

Steve sighed and stared at the machine, he was thankful for the instructions taped to the bottom of the machine. He would've been up there for hours trying to figure them out. He flipped through the list until he found a familiar song.

The music began and everyone looked slightly confused:

_**"American Girls and American Guys. We'll always stand up and salute, we'll always recognize when we see Old Glory Flying. There's a lot of men dead, so we can sleep in peace at night. When we lay down our head."**_

At that almost everyone looked slightly confused, as some recognized the song wile others they couldn't figure out the song the man was singing.

_**"My daddy served in the army where he lost his right eye. But he flew a flag out in our yard until the day that he died. He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me...to grow up and live happy in the land of the free.**_"

Tony scratched his head "I didn't even think that, this pub would have such old timy music...it looks like it would hold modern day songs." Bruce sighed as he turned to his friend "It came out in 2001 or 2002." Tony sifted an eyebrow "exactly, old."

Thor and Loki looked confused "What is this the Land of the Free?" asked Loki "And who is this Old Glory?" ask Thor. Natasha sighed at their questions "Land of the free is America...the country we are currently in."

"And Old Glory is our flag." Pepper added.

_**"Now this nation that I love, has fallen under attack. A mighty sucker punch came flying in from somewhere in the back. Soon as we could see clearly through our big black eye, man, we lit up your world. Like the 4th of July!"**_

Loki sank in his seat, was Steve referring to his attack? No...he didn't think he was...was he?

_**"Hey Uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list and the Statue of Liberty Started shaking her fist. And the eagle will fly, man, it's gonna be hell, when you hear Mother Freedom! Start ringing her bell and it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you. Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue!" sang out Steve, he wore a big bright smile.**_ _**"Justice will be served and the battle will rage this big dog will fight. When you rattle his cage and you'll be sorry that you messed with the U.S. of A! `Cause we`ll put a boot in your ass it`s the American way!"**_ he sang out, everyone cheered.

To them this song represented the Avengers! Loki cowered some in his seat, he now felt this was aimed at him. He messed with this America and they, the Avengers took him down. Little did the raven haired male know it had nothing to do with him at all.

_**"Hey Uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list and the Statue of Liberty started shaking her fist. And the eagle will fly man, it's gonna be hell, when you hear Mother Freedom start ringining her bell. And it feels like the whole wide world is raining down on you. Brought to you Courtesy of the Red White and Blue!"**_

Steve finished off strong and everyone was cheering happily. Steve was so glad he got his turn, he knew not many knew the song but it felt good to be applauded in such manner. "You did great Steve." Bruce said smiling.

"Yah...just do us a favor...next time you feel like singing pick a song we all know!" Tony said. The group had their fun, and was fixing to leave, no one head Loki get up. Nor did they see him as they began making their way to the door but when they heard gasps. The Avengers and Pepper turned around and noticed Loki on the stage.

"Oh no..."

* * *

**Heta: And before I move on. I want to thank Texmex007 for the song I would be able to continue and I want thank Serialkill13 for your support. And that Texmex007 guessed the Pub's name right. It's named after England or Iggy From the most awesome anime Hetalia! It's named after his Character Song Pub and Go and his last name Kirkland. I would Love to post the link but after posting and spacing parts of links and saving FF would show the links. Some of you, (heck majority) already know the song but some probably not so search England's Pub and Go Hetalia and any of the video's work well to hear it. ** And now I require your help once again. I need a song for Loki, I was thinking one that could show his true feelings or something like his heartbreak after being told No or finding out he was adopted or I dont know I wanted to use Be prepared but...if you guys now one then go head and stick it in the reviews.


	8. Loki's Turn

**And Now it's Loki's turns**

* * *

The Avengers all stood there gaping, they couldn't believe Loki was on the stage. His hood was down al everyone could see who he is. The entire room was silent and no one dared speak.

"My name is Loki, Loki Laufeyson...and I...I am truly, truly sorry...for everything I have done to your realm. I know there is no amounts of apologies I give that would help put your minds to easy. I am unable to bring those dead back, I am sorry and I will not cause further pain to Midgard..." Loki's words sounded restrained as his voice quaked when speaking.

"So, how are we suppose to trust a word you say? You the god of lies and mischief! We cant believe a word you say!" a elderly man said.

Loki swallowed, he knew they would never trust him. No one liked him. "Because, if I cause any harm the Avengers is ordered by Director Fury to kill me. I am powerless...magicless for those who do not understand. I no longer hold ties to the Aliens that attacked." he said not looking at the audience.

A women suddenly stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Loki "You! You did this! You took my child away from me! She did nothing too you, you cold hearted monster! I hate you, I hate you with a strong passion! You deserve what ever torture and pain you go through!" she shouted at him.

Loki smiled softly his eyes brimming with tears "You don't understand how many times I have heard that and how much it hurts hearing it. I wish I could undo it...but I can't. Yet your missing the big part...I'm not entirely to blame..." he said. He turned his back to the audience and he looked curious at the machine "Am I allowed one song?" he asked timidly.

_"No! Get out of here! We want nothing to do with you!" _

_"What makes you think you are allowed to do as we do?"_

_"Monster go back to where ever you came from!" _

Loki looked like he was having conflict internally, he was about to place the microphone down when he hears Tony say "Let him have one song. We all got a chance to sing. Even Spangles did."

Everyone knew not to argue against Stark "Fine one song after that you cuff him and deal with him!" roared a fairly large man.

Tony nods and motions for Loki to start.

The lights don't dim as they did for the Avengers and everyone watches the same way students would watch a boring educational film in school.

This hurt Loki. Yet he didn't let it show.

The beginning of the song started to play...

**"All day staring at the ceiling. Making friends with shadows on my wall, all night hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep. Because tomorrow might be good for something."**

Ignoring the glares and the mumbles Loki continued, he continued to sing.

**"Hold on feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown. And I don't know why. But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell. But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care, but soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be...me!"**

None of the Avengers knew how Loki knew this song, but they could tell by the lyrics that he was hurting, he was hurting in the worst kind of way. Thor shook as he heard the lyrics.

He couldn't help but remember younger Loki, how he would follow him everywhere, how he tried copying his older brother, back before he learned of his Frost Giant heritage.

**"I'm talking to myself in public dodging glances on the train. And I know, I know they've all been talking about me I can hear them whisper and it makes me think there must be something wrong with me. Out of all the hours thinking somehow I've lost my mind!"**

Loki sang his voice trembled and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back the torrent of tears that are threatening to break him, the cold unforgiving stares, the mumbles, the thoughts of Odin suddenly filling his mind, the pain he put Thor through...it was too much, not to mention everyone, no matter what realm wants him dead, no one wanted Loki around. No one.

Yet he continued his song.

**"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me. I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care but soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be!"**

"Man, this guy has issues." Clint said watching Loki. Thor narrowed his eyes "Have care how you speak. He has been through a lot. I feel pity for him." he said.

Natasha looked weary "How? The man killed Coulson. He nearly killed us!" she said. But Thor shook his head "He has a reason behind it, I shall explain later."

**"I've been talking in my sleep"** then it happen Loki's voice broke and he was in tears **"pretty soon they'll come to get me yeah, they're taking me away." **

He knew no one knew who he was talking about, but he meant the Others, they will come for him, they hadn't found him yet but they will and when they do he would never be rescued he knew no one cared enough. Well besides Thor but he didn't count on it. He didn't search for him when he fell from the Bifrost.

Several tears leaked from his eyes and his breath hitched several time during his song.

**"But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell but stay awhile and maybe then you'll see a different side of me."** Loki paused to try and calm himself **"I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care but soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be!"** he said his voice wet and raw from crying.

**"Yeah, how I used to be! How I used to be! Well, I'm just a little unwell! How I used to be! How I used to be! I'm just a little unwell!"** he finished off as he dropped the microphone he tugged the hood over his head and wiped at his face.

The audience was silent before they broke into an out roar.

_"Those were alligator tears! He was faking!"_

_"Don't expect us to feel sorry for you! You are a murderer!"_

Thor became outraged but he held himself back understanding they are just angry. They only know his brother through the destruction he has caused.

The Avengers had to hold the audience back as Thor took Loki outside, when Thor gave them word that his brother is in the van they all left and headed back to Stark Tower.

The drive was silent for the audience drain their energy though one question nagged Natasha "Thor, back Kirklands Pub and Go, you said Loki's been through a lot...what do you mean?"

Thor sighed and looked down at his baby brother, who had fallen asleep and was using Thor's shoulder as a pillow. Thor bit his lower lip and sighed once more "As children we were close. Nothing could tear our bond."

"But as we grew we grew enjoying other things, I was into hunting, fighting while Loki became interested in books, studying, magic. Our father, Odin was always so proud of the game I would bring, he would compliment me in my fighting skills, while he lectured Loki on not being more like me."

Thor looked down at his brother and noticed his face was contoured in a look of pain, he knew Loki had nightmares, and he was helpless against them.

"Loki would then try and be more like me but he only ended up hurt or ridiculed by my friends, or picked on. He would often run away into his chambers were he would cover up his sadness with spells and later use the new spell on whoever made him sad. But he would be punished for it, it was often no supper, or sit in the corner. But as he grew older and his tricks became more harmful it was that he was whipped or sent to the dungeon." Thor stroked Loki's face causing the younger brother to settle down.

"But when his tricks started to get to the point where others ended up severely wounded, our father decided to do punishments where Loki would never want to cause trouble again. He had his lips sown, he had been chained to a rock and stripped of clothing where a snake spat venom into his eyes, he also had all his children taken from him and scattered about, except one, our father uses his stallion child as his own horse."  
Thor said softly.

The others looked shocked, they hadn't known this "So, Prancer has daddy issues?" he said "I know the feeling."  
Tony said, he knew the feeling all to well.

"But that's not the end of it, I learned that during my banishment Loki learned that he was adopted, and he was a Frost Giant. A monster that is the enemy to my people, a monster that we learned to kill on sight, a monster that we are suppose to despise." Thor said softly "The news caused Loki to become upset, but Odin fell asleep the after he told Loki this and Loki was forced to kinghood. It didn't help that no one was there to reassure him." Thor added "After I came back, he was upset and was trying to prove himself as my equal, he wanted to show everyone that despite what he is he is above all else a Asgardian. My father was against the idea and told Loki "No" when he stated he could have done it."

Thor then looked like he was on the verge of tears "Loki then let go of my hammer, and fell from the Bifrost...I hadn't seen him since...not until the Tesseract was activated in the hattan of man."

With that said Natasha and the others fell into a awkward silence. It was silent all the way up to the Tower. Everyone got out of the van and headed into the tower, Thor carrying Loki bridal style.

Thor entered the white room and laid his brother down and picked up, the long red cape that he gave to his brother as a blanket and covered him with it.

Clint and Natasha headed to their bedroom, "Do you really believe what Thor said?" Natasha asked as she collapsed onto the bed next to Clint. Clint rolled over and breathed through his nose "I don't know...it could be, but I cant say for sure..." he reached a hand up and stroked Natasha's hair. "But lets not think too much on it. Loki is a terrorist don't forget that."

Natasha sighed and nodded, Clint wrapped a arm around her and pulled her close.

Bruce sat quietly in his room reading, he couldn't help but think of Loki and the way of the towns people reacted to him, it hurt him. He couldn't help but think of how he was treated when he first became the Hulk.

He sighed and closed his book, he didn't want to think on it anymore.

Steve sat on his bed with his head in his hands, he didn't realize how much everyone hated the trickster. He felt bad for the guy. "Its going to get better Loki." he said to himself.

* * *

**HetaRussia Here! This chapter would have been up sooner but Hotmail is now requiring everyone to have a code to access their email. I have one email..and I can't use it because I don't have a code...but its up now.**


	9. Bonus Chapter: Pepper's Song

**Bonus Chapter!**

* * *

It was near ten at night when the entire Stark Tower was silent. And a dark figure moved through the halls, quietly and undetected. Until they reached a huge silver door with the infamous 'Iron Man' emblem.

The door slid upward and the figure moved into the room unnoticed by the rooms owner.

Tony was hunched over sketching ideas for his suit when suddenly he couldn't see anything, whatever blinded him was warm and fleshy.

Yet the scent on whoever it was smelled amazing like milk and honey. "This better not be Loki." Tony said smirking "Why on earth would you think I'm Loki!" it was a female voice, Tony was then spun around and his brown eyes was met with a white long sleeve button up blouse, his eyes flicked up and met eyes with Pepper.

"Oh, hello Pepper!" he said smirking. Pepper narrowed her eyes "Don't 'Oh hello Pepper' me! You called me Loki!" she cried. "Why is Loki's name an insult all of sudden, you sound like I dounced you in water and your the wicked witch." Tony said with a sigh.

"You still didn't answer my question!" Pepper wailed, as she threw her hands to the sky.

Tony huffed "Because, he is sorta shaped girly. But you know...minus the..." he waved his hand over his chest.

Pepper just rolled her eyes and tugged Tony onto the bed with her "Come, I wanna do something _fun_." she said "And its only for you."

Tony felt his eyes widen and he pointed to himself and looked around before looking at her. "JARVIS close the door."

The door closed with JARVIS stating what he has done. Tony watched as Pepper walked in front of the bed only then did he notice she wasn't wearing pajama bottoms only the white blouse and red laced underwear he had got her for Christmas.

Suddenly music began to play, Tony looked confused.

**"He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say?"** Tony raised an eyebrow confused, but he then smirked as she made her way over to him and staples her hands over him.

**"He wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends, stuck up their nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes."**

Tony laughed as Pepper pulled away and spun slowly around "Ah, don't you mean because _I'm_ Iron Man?" he said laughing. Pepper rolled her eyes and kept singing.

**"He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later boy" he wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face. But her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth."** Pepper had moved across the room back to Tony and teased his chest with her fingers.

**"Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone. She turns on TV, guess who she sees Skater boy rocking up MTV!"** she was taken into the bed by Tony, she was pinned to the bed and he was hovering over her.

**"She calls up her friends, they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show. She tags along, stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down."** she sang smirking and with unknown strength she flips him so their positions switched, she smiles down at him and he smiles up to her.

**"He was a skater boy, she said "See ya later boy" he wasn't good enough for her, now he's a superstar. Slamming on his guitar does your pretty face see what he's worth?" **she sang smiling and pressing into Tony, she pressed a kiss into his neck.

Tony then craned his neck chuckling and too her surprise he joined in the song.

**"Sorry girl, but you missed out"** he said sitting up pulling Pepper across his lap and rubbed her spine **"Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now. We are more than just good friends, this is how the story ends."** Pepper finished.

**"Too bad that you couldn't see see the man that boy could be. There is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside."** she sang. Tony and her then moved onto the bed once more Tony slipped his hands under her blouse and she tugged off his shirt.

**"He's just a boy and I'm just a girl can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love, haven't you heard? How we rock each others world?"** Pepper sang.

**"I'm with the skater boy, I said "See ya later boy" I'll be backstage after the show, I'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote. About a girl you used to know!"** Tony and Pepper were now at the point in every movie where parents tell their children to look away because they weren't expecting that to pop up in a movie, the famous Tony Stark living up to playboy lifestyle.

"JARVIS, turn the camera off in this room...oh and shut off the audio as well."

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

**I wanna thank everyone that has stuck with this story and suggested songs I am grateful to you all. Thank you so much. Yep, Some Pepperony (Is that the right name of the pairing) at the end. Thanks again guys!**


End file.
